mistery of life
by agatali12
Summary: que pasaria si un dia te topas con la persona con la cual estas predestinada a pasar resto de tu vida . lo se es mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo: 1 El comienzo 1 parte

Hola! bueno este es el primer finc que hago a si que espero que les guste

Aclaro ante todo que los personajes de SS LOST CANVAS no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi

P.O.V Normal

En una casa de 2 pisos, específicamente en un cuarto que prevalece los colores rosa y rojo había una chica con largo cabello castaño claro como la miel estaba plácidamente dormida en su re confortable cama, hasta que se escuchó un ruido estridente que provenía del cuarto de a lado que la hizo despertar abruptamente cayendo de la cama y enseñado su profundo amor por el suelo , levantándose con los ojos verdes bien despiertos brillando por la ira hiendo al cuarto de su hermano manigoldo en la cual provenía el ruido quien estaba escuchando rocanrol en tan temprana hora de la mañana y en vacaciones ( según ella) .

-Manigoldo! Baja el volumen – dijo agasha – Manigoldo!

-No molestes pimpollo que lo hago para despertarte – le contesto manigoldo

-Para que me querías despertar y todavía en vacaciones-dijo agasha

-En vacaciones?, estás loca! Hoy es el primer día de clases tonta pimpollo-dijo manigoldo

-Mentira!, estas molestándome de nuevo – le contesto

Y en eso se abre la puerta y se asoma manigoldo mirando a su pequeña hermana con una sonrisa burlona- No, no es mentira hoy es el primer día de clases y veo que no te has alistado todavía.

-Qué hora es? – pregunto agasha

-Las 7:30 y que yo recuerde las clases empieza en menos de 30 minutos- dijo el –Al menos que no quieras ir el primer día de clases en la universidad.

\- No! , es cierto me tengo que apurar- dijo ella corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto para alistarse

Mientras que Manigoldo baja tranquilamente al comedor quienes los están esperando sus amorosos padres.

-Buenos días papa, mama – saludo

-Buenos días hijo- contestaron

-Como amaneciste hijo? – le pregunto su madre con tono maternal, ella tenía el cabello azul largo hasta la cintura y ojos verdes como su hermana

-Bien, ahora que moleste a pimpollo- contesto con una sonrisa

-Cuando dejaras de molestar a tu hermana – le pregunto su padre, él tiene el cabello castaño un poco más oscuro que su hija con unos ojos azules como su hijo.

-Nunca, o hasta que ella me demuestre que se puede cuidar sola- dijo manigoldo

-Nunca cambias hijo, pero bueno estás listo para tu 3 año de universidad?-le pregunto el padre

-Si, como siempre padre estoy listo- dijo manigoldo- aunque creo que va a cambiar la vida de mi hermana y la mía- pensó

En eso se escucha que alguien baja a toda prisa por las escaleras

-¡Ya estoy lista!- dijo una agitada agasha

-Hasta que al fin bajas- dijo manigoldo con una sonrisa burlona intentando disipar ese presentimiento

-Buenos días hija – contestaron los padres

-Buenos días papa, mama- contesto ella

\- Y yo que estoy pintado o que pimpollo?- pregunto manigoldo intentando molestarla mas

-Buenos días hermano- dijo ella intentando por todos los medios no tirársele encima y golpearlo hasta que no pueda mas

-Ya ya cálmense los dos, que tienen poco tiempo para irse a la universidad, así que apúrense- dijo el padre previniendo que su hija quiera ahorcar a su hijo mayor

-Ah! Está bien – dijo manigoldo sentándose en su silla correspondiente

Agasha ayuda a su madre a poner los platos en la mesa para desayunar. Toda la familia terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a irse a sus respectivos lugares, los adolescentes a la universidad que es la misma (por desgracia de agasha que será vigilada por su siempre sobreprotector y molesto hermano) y sus padres al trabajo que está en la ciudad en un pequeño local que ellos tiene para vender flores (son floritas).

Los adolescentes iban corriendo hacia la universidad ya que agasha como era de 1 año tiene que ir al gimnasio para estar con los demás ingresados para recibir una charla/bienvenida de parte del rector y verificar que clases le tocaba tomar

-Apurate pimpollo que no vas a alcanzar la charla delos recién ingresados- le dijo manigoldo

-Estoy corriendo todo lo que puedo- le contesto agasha – porque siempre me sucede esto a mí- pensó ya llegando a la universidad.

\- Bueno pimpollo tienes que ir al gimnasio, yo ya me voy al curso- dijo manigoldo

-Está bien- dijo ella empezando a correr como nuevo objetivo el gimnasio pero no se dio cuenta que justo en su camino apareció un chico llegando a tumbarlo haciéndola caer encima de el.

Topándose con unos hermosos ojos celestes

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2 El comienzo 2 parte

P.O.V Albafica

En el 3 piso en el cuarto número 14 se podía escuchar el sonido de una llave de agua abierta que caía espléndidamente en el cuerpo del chico que se estaba bañando.

-Porque tengo este presentimiento que algo bueno va a cambiar mi vida- pensaba.

-Hermano?, hermano?. Estas ahí?- entro en ese momento en el cuarto del chico una hermosa adolescente de cabello semilargo(le llegaba un poco por debajo del hombro) color castaño oscuro con unos llamativos ojos grises y dulce sonrisa.

-Me estoy bañando Dayana- contesto Albafica.

-Pues apresúrate que tenemos que ir a la universidad- respondió Dayana.

-Falta bastante Dayana para poder ir a la universidad- dijo saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cabeza con unos pantalones puestos.

-Si pero ya quiero ir, es la primera vez que vamos a la universidad-contrataco Dayana.

-Es la primera vez para ti, por si no lo recuerdas, YO estoy en 3 año de universidad-Contrataco Albafica secando su larga cabellera celeste tapando sus hermosos ojos celestes.

-Hablo que es la primera vez que vamos a esa prestigiosa universidad juntos hermano, desde que llegamos a Japón, yo recién había terminado la preparatoria y tú tu 2 año de la otra universidad que estabas estudiando- dijo Dayana.

Un suspiro salió de Albafica – Esta bien, me voy a apurar, así que por favor puedes salir de mi cuarto Dayana- dijo.

-Está bien, pero apúrate que te voy a servir el desayuno porque yo ya comí- dijo Dayana abriendo la puerta para salir.

-En un momento voy- contesto Albafica escuchando el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto cerrando, terminándose de secar, ponerse la camisa y los tenis.

-Uf! Parece ansiosa por irse ya a la universidad- dicia a la nada con una sonrisa ya que el mismo estaba igual desde que se despertó. Saliendo del cuarto.

-Ves que no me demore mucho- dijo Albafica entrando al comedor.

-No, no tardaste mucho sino un siglo- contesto Dayana.

-Ya, ya, termino de comer y nos vamos rápido- dijo Albafica.

-Está bien-dijo resignada pero ocurriéndosele una gran idea y dijo- pero cuando vuelva de recoger mi mochila tú ya debes de haber terminado ok.

-Espera! Eso no se vale- protesto.

-Um déjame pensar, pues no, así que te apuras porque voy por el bolso y me voy- contesto con una sonrisa.

Y la vio perderse por el pasillo, haciendo que el desayunara rápido ya que su pequeña hermana no estaba bromeando con irse sola.

-Ya estoy!- dijo ella regresando al comedor.

-Espera me falta mi mochila- contesto

-Aquí lo tengo hermano así que agradécemelo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dijo

-De nada, así que vámonos ya- le devolvió.

Y así salieron de su pequeño pero reconfortante departamento que compartían como 2 hermanos sin padres.

-Oye hermano tu crees que pueda tener amigos en la universidad?-le pregunto su hermana.

-Claro que sí,¿ porque lo dices?- le dijo/pregunto.

-Por nada, creo que son los nervios- le dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa tímida.

-calma todo te va a salir bien- le dijo Albafica.

No dándose cuenta que habían llegado ya a la universidad y que se tenían que despedir.

-Te veo más tarde hermano-le dijo Dayana.

-Si…- pero no pudo decir más ya que alguien le había hecho caer y caído encima de él. Encontrándose con unos bellos y angelicales ojos verdes hierva.

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo: 3 El comienzo de una amistad

 **Espero que le guste este nuevo cap si es así un review para saber qué es lo que le gusta y lo que no**

 **P.O.V Normal**

-Que hermosos ojos verdes/celestes- pensaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Lo ... Lo siento- dijo Agasha despertando del letargo que había causado los hermoso ojos celestes, sin siquiera darse cuenta como era él.

-…..- él no podía decir nada ya que estaba prendido por esos ojos tan puros que jamás haya visto en sus 21 años. Hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica se estaba levantando y disculpándose de él y de su hermana, yendo corriendo después.

-Estas bien hermano?- le pregunto su hermana Dayana, preocupada ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.

-Si .. si estoy bien no te preocupes- le contesto todavía ido.

-Estas seguro?-le pregunto de nuevo.

-Si, estoy bien Dayana- le contesto.

-Um! Está bien- le dijo no muy convencida de su respuesta yendo al gimnasio.

 **Albafica**

-Que fue eso?-se preguntó a si mismo yendo a la recepción de la facultad de arquitectura.

-Es la primera vez que veo unos ojos como esos- seguía pensando.

-Oye ten cuidado- le dijeron y dándose cuenta que se topó con un chico con un extraño color azul de cabello, pero no debía hablar ya que él tenía el cabello celeste.

-Lo siento, no me fije- le respondí.

-Eres nuevo no- más que pregunta era una afirmación que le decía.

-Sí, si lo soy- le conteste.

-Entonces bienvenido rosita- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Rosita?- le pregunte.

-Si, porque se ve que eres delicado como una rosa jajaja- me dijo riéndose.

-No me vuelvas a decir rosita- le dije molesto.

-Oh! A sí que tienes carácter eh, es bueno, se ve que además de delicado también eres fuerte- me dijo viéndome de arriba para bajo no borrando esa sonrisa burlona-Mi nombre es Manigoldo Nishimura- decía.

-Pero a este que le pasa es extraño, primero se me burla diciendo que soy delicado y después me dice que me veo fuerte-pensé.

-Oye me estas escuchando- me dijo.

-Sí, si te estoy escuchando- le respondí.

-Pues no parece, además de delicado también sordo-se siguió burlando-pero dime cómo te llamas-me pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Albafica Shoga-le conteste- un placer Nishimura.

-Dime por mi nombre de pila, solo Manigoldo-me contesto.

-Entonces llámame solo Albafica-le dije.

-Ya dónde vas?-me pregunto.

-Voy a la recepción-le dije.

-Entonces te llevo-se ofreció.

-Gracias, me harías un gran favor-le dije encaminándonos a la recepción.

 **P.O.V Agasha**

-Hay qué vergüenza! Esto solo me pasa a mí-pensé enojada conmigo misma-me tengo que apurar.

-WOW! qué grande es el gimnasio-pensé mirando todo-y ahora donde me siento.

Me siento casi en la última fila, como que llego tarde no?, porque estaba repleto de nuevos estudiantes esperando que hablara el rector.

-Buenos días estudiantes sean bienvenidos a la universidad-dijo el rector.

(Blablabla no necesito escribir que cualquier rector dice lo mismo, las obligaciones, el respeto, etc)

Después de 30 minutos escuchando al rector.

-Uf! Eso fue aburrido-pensé-porque siempre dicen lo mismo?.

Entre a la facultad de diseño gráfico dirigiéndome a la recepción para que me den mis horarios de clases.

-Disculpa!- me dijeron.

-Eh!-murmure.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- me dijo.

-No, no me asustaste-dije.

-Enserio que bien, me podrías decir dónde queda la recepción-me pregunto.

-Lo siento, no te puedo ayudar, es que soy nueva-le conteste.

-Eres nueva? Enserio, entonces podemos ir juntas a la recepción-me dijo.

-Sí, vamos-le dije ya caminando.

-Mi nombre es Dayana Shoga-se presentó Dayana.

-Qué? – le dije.

-Jajajaja que me llamo Dayana, se ve que eres un poco despistada, te pareces a alguien quien yo quiero – me dijo con una sonrisa Dayana.

-No, no es que sea despistada-le dije un poco sonrojada- solo que me distraje un poco Dayana.

-No importa, y cómo te llamas?-me dijo/pregunto Dayana.

-Mi nombre es Agasha Nishimura- le conteste.

-Un gusto Agasha-me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Igualmente-le dije.

 **Bueno ese es el 3 capitulo espero que les allá gustado tanto como yo lo escribí espero sus review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Ilusión?

 **Ya subí otro cap espero que le guste si es así un review**

 **P.O.V Albafica**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que entre a la universidad junto con mi hermana, llevándome una gran sorpresa, desde que termino el primer día de clases Dayana ha estado eufórica diciendo que tiene una nueva amiga que es como un ángel.

Un ángel? Enserio , el único ángel para nosotros era nuestra madre, y ahora me dice mi pequeña hermana que su amiga es un ángel, creo que esa chica debe ser buena persona o caído realmente bien para que la describiera así, mientras que yo me eh hecho amigo de un tipo extraño, el tipo es bueno en el fondo, pero es muy sarcástico con las demás personas, las chicas se le han declarado en todo este mes obteniendo lo mismo un NO por respuesta, no diciendo el motivo por el que las rechazan, pero él me dijo que aquellas chicas eran huecas ,que el necesitaba a alguien que piense, bueno ese es su motivo, aunque me he dado cuenta también que es muy sobreprotector con su hermana aunque no la conozco personalmente, ya que cada vez que termina las clases él se dirige rápido a la salida a esperar a su hermana despidiéndose fugazmente, aunque yo no me quedo atrás sobre proteger a mi hermana, no quiero que alguien le haga daño, porque si es así voy y lo mato, pero eh tenido también problemas al respecto a las chicas, no quiero herirlas ¡tengo una hermana! Por Dios todo lo que quiero es no hacerles daño pero ellas no entienden, así que me escabullo por donde sea con Manigoldo.

Ahora me dirijo a la floristería que eh visto junto con mi hermana cuando pasábamos después de comprar la despensa de la semana, a dayana le ha gustado unas flores que vio así que voy a ir a comprarlas para que este contenta ya que la única familia que me queda y quiero consentirla aunque sea con pequeñas cosas como esas y a la vez compro semillas de rosales para sembrarlas en nuestro balcón del departamento.

-Buenos días, en que le puedo ayudar- me dijo una señora, creo que es la dueña.

-Me puede dar un ramo de claveles y semillas de rosales- le dije.

-Claro, espere un rato- me dijo- tenga, estas son las semillas de rosas, pero los claveles se les puede dar mi hija, esta allá.

Me fijo donde la señora apunta y siento que se me sale el aire de los pulmones (literalmente) no pudiendo creer lo que mis ojos ven , una hermosa muchacha con el cabello suelto que le llegaba más debajo de la cintura con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco que la hace ver como un ángel caído del cielo, simplemente hermosa.

-Disculpe para usted son los clavel- escuche esa melodiosa voz que provenía de ella-joven?.

-Eh! Si , si es para mí- le conteste con pequeño sonrojo en mi cara.

-Tenga- me mostro una hermosa sonrisa- que tena un buen día.

Me fui de esa tienda prometiéndome volver para verla de nuevo.

-Dayana? Dayana estas aquí?-pregunte entrando al departamento.

-Aquí estoy hermano- me contesto /pregunto-que tienes ahí?.

-Toma, son las flores que querías no- le dije.

-Gracias hermano-me dijo abrazándome.

-Quieres que te traiga más mañana?-le pregunte para poder ir mañana a ver a esa chica .

-Sí, sí quiero- me contesto.

-Está bien- le dije aliviado que me dijera que sí, aunque me allá dicho que no igual iba ir.

-Hermano ya está lista la cena, ven a comer conmigo- me dijo y así fuimos a cenar siendo después a mi habitación esperando que llegara rápido el día siguiente.

Desperté con una gran energía, siendo a cambiarme para hacer el desayuno y arreglar el departamento, ya que en la tarde iba ir a la floristería.

Estaba nervioso no había duda, oigo el tintineo de la campanilla que da aviso a los empleados que hay cliente nuevo, me fijo por todas partes a ver si la encontraba de nuevo a esa chica, dándome cuenta que no estaba, habrá sido una ilusión?.

 **Bueno ese es el final de este cap, pero siendo sincera este me gusta, así que espero sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Y te conocí

 **P.O.V Albafica**

A pasado 3 días desde que vi a esa chica, tenía el mismo color de ojos que aquella chica que cayó encima mío, se veía que era un ser puro, quisiera volverla a ver pero no la encontrado en la florería, he ido estos 3 días allá con la excusa de comprar para Dayana convenciendo que solo se trata de eso, ahora estoy en clases esperando que terminara de hablar el profesor para salir rápido a verla de nuevo, para que me dé cuenta de una buena vez que esa chica solo era una ilusión.

-Bueno para terminar la clase y que puedan irse a sus casas- decía el profesor, es un ancianito muy simpático ya que él siempre nos daba algún consejo y por eso lo respetábamos- les voy a mandar una investigación para que expongan en parejas, ustedes mismos podrán agruparse así que no se alboroten. El tema a tratar es la muralla china.

Es un tema muy interesante el que nos está pidiendo, se ve que está ansioso por descubrir la historia y demás de la muralla china. Me fijo rápidamente donde esta Manigoldo dándome cuenta que el también piensa lo mismo, así que no me tengo que preocupar si alguna chica quiera hacer grupo conmigo ya que tengo a alguien para hacerlo.

-Oye Alba podemos hacerlo en mi casa- me dijo Manigoldo con ese corto nombre que me puso, aunque prefiero esa a que me llame rosita que me había puesto el día que lo conocí.

-Está bien, cuando?- le dije/pregunte.

-El día de mañana- me contesto- después de clases.

-Lo siento no puedo, tengo que acompañar a mi hermana-le dije.

-Yo no puedo los otros días, tengo que ayudar a mis padres con el local- me dijo.

-Porque no lo hacemos ahí entonces- le dije esperando a que aceptara.

-No creo que haiga problema así que bien, estoy de acuerdo- me dijo – entonces pasado mañana te espero en esta dirección- anotaba en un papelito la dirección que nos íbamos a encontrar- entonces nos vemos Alba.

-Hermano estas bien?-me pregunto Dayana.

-Si lo estoy- le respondí.

-Es que te noto un poco raro como decaído principalmente en estos 3 días- me dijo.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- le conteste. Y ahí estamos de nuevo justo pasando mi vista por la ventana de la florería para ver si estaba la chica, justo como lo pensé no estaba haciéndome suspirar.

-Hermano pasado mañana tengo que ir a la casa de mi amiga para hacer una maqueta- me dijo.

-Está bien, yo también me tengo que ir ese día- le avise.

-Entonces quien llega primero al departamento hace la comida- me dijo haciendo que sonriera por primera vez durante estos 3 días.

-Trato- y así nos fuimos al departamento esperando que el día de mañana pasara rápido para hacer ese trabajo.

 **P.O.V Agasha**

 **-** Enserio lo siento, pero podemos ir a la florería, ahí podemos terminarlo de hacer la maqueta ya que si nos falta algo lo podemos comprar a alado ya que hay un bazar- le dije.

-Está bien, entonces vamos- me dijo Dayana.

Pasamos la mayor parte conversando, haciendo que el recorrido se nos haga corto.

-Hermano ya llegue- le dije a Manigoldo quien estaba regando las flores.

-Que bien que llegas pimpollo, toma haz esto que tengo que poner en su lugar las semillas- me dijo y dándose cuenta al fin que hay alguien a mi lado- Quien es ella?.

-Ella es Dayana, la chica que te conté que íbamos hacer una maqueta- le respondí.

-Mucho gusto- le dijo Dayana a Manigoldo.

-El placer es mío señorita, mi nombre es Manigoldo- se presentó muy galante.

Me reí para mis adentro se nota que mi hermano quedo maravillado con Dayana, aunque siendo sincera quien en su sano juicio no lo estaría.

Y ahí escucho ese tintineo que nos hace saber que alguien ha llegado. Me giro para ver en que le puedo ayudar y veo a ese joven que le había entregado los claveles siendo abrazado por mi amiga, sorprendiéndonos a mí y a mi hermano que lo conozca.

-Hermano que haces aquí?-le pregunto Dayana a ese chico.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar Dayana- le dijo-no se suponía que ibas a estar en la casa de una amiga um.

-Si pero hubo un cambio, es por eso que estoy aquí para terminar de hacer la maqueta- le dijo Dayana.

-Ah eso lo explica- le dijo ese chico mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero mira te presento a mi amiga- le dijo empujándolo hacia el lugar que me encontraba – ella es Agasha Nishimura.

Se me quedo mirando como sorprendido, mientras que yo me estaba fijando en esos ojos celestes y me doy cuenta con horror que también es el chico que había acabado encima de él.

-Mucho gusto soy Albafica Shoga- me dijo tendiéndome la mano pero mirándome fijamente.

-Mu…. Mucho gusto.. Soy A.. Agasha- le dije aceptando su mano, sintiendo como mi mejillas ardían- lo siento.

-Qué?-me pregunto sorprendido- porque?.

-Por lo de la otra vez- le dije dándome cuenta que no entendió-por el primer día, el que me ca…caí encima de ti.

-Así que eras tú, no hay problemas- me dijo sonriéndome.

-Se conocen?- preguntaron mi hermano y Dayana.

-Sí, si la conozco, es la chica que te conté Manigoldo y a ti Dayana es la chica de aquella vez- le respondía a ambos.

\- Así que fuiste tú- me dijeron y empezaron a reírse.

-Jajajajaja- también se reía Albafica.

-No se rían- les ordene.

-Lo… lo siento A… Agasha- me dijo Dayana tratando de parar de reír y fracasando a la vez.

-Así que eras tú pimpollo- se reía Manigoldo.

-Fue sin querer- les dije y sentí que alguien me ponía algo en la cabeza.

-No hay problema Agasha- me dijo Albafica quien me sobaba la cabeza con su mano.

-Entonces vayamos a hacer las cosas- me dijo Manigoldo.

 **Bueno ahí está el quinto cap. espero que les hallan gustado y si es así o no dejen un review ya sea cosas positivas o negativas.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**

 **Los Occ y la historia en si, si lo es.**

 **Apartir de este capitulo no voy a poner de que se trata(** _ **ejemplo: cap.5 Y te conoci).**_

 **Capitulo 6**

 **POV Normal**

En ese mismo instante baja de un avion al puerto de Tokyo un señor muy apuesto de ojos violeta y cabello largo platinado.

-He llegado- dijo observando a las personas que iban y venian en el aeropuerto, no dandose cuenta que otro señor tambien apuesto bajaba del avion.

.

.

.

-Al fin hemos terminado- dijeron las dos chicas en la floreria.

-Si que son rapidas ustedes- dijo Manigoldo, despues burlandose de Agasha - aunque me sorprende de ti pimpollo.

-No es cierto- contesto.

-Manigoldo deja de molestarla y terminemos de una vez por todas este trabajo- dijo Albafica para salvar a la chica de la burlas que le propinaba Manigoldo.

-Ya ya- le contesto.

-Gracias-le dijo un poco sonrojada Agasha.

-No es nada- contesto mirandola directamente a los ojos.

-Por que le dices pimpollo?- pregunto Dayana a Manigoldo.

-Por que?, um- se pregunto, pensandolo para decirle- porque me gusta molestarla.

-Ah, se nota que la quieres mucho a Agasha- le dijo- pero a tu manera, claro esta.

Manigoldo con un leve sonrojo le dijo- tal vez.

Dayana sonrie por la respuesta.

-Que vas hacer ahora Dayana?- pregunto Agasha.

-No lo se- le contesto.

-Por que no te quedas un rato mas y despues nos vamos a mi casa, ya que mis padres no tardaran en llegar- le propuso queriendo que ella acepte.

-Um, no lo se- le dijo mirando a su hermano quien le dio una sonrisa a su pregunta indirecta -esta bien, acepto.

-Y a ustedes les falta mucho?- le pregunto Agasha a su hermano.

-Nos falta poco, eso es todo- le contesto.

-Ya llegamos hijos- se escucharon las voces de los padres de Agasha y Manigoldo.

-Bienvenidos, como les fue?- le dijo/pregunto Agasha.

-Muy bien hija, ya terminastes el proyecto por lo que veo- le dijo el padre.

-Si, le propuse a Dayan que se quedara en la casa hasta que su hermano termine con su trabajo de la universidad- le dijo.

-Dayana?, hermano?- le pregunto.

-Es cierto, ni te la he presentado aun- le dijo cogiendo a su amiga para ponerla a su lado, presentandola a su padre- ella es Dayana Shoga.

-Mucho gusto señor- le dijo Dayana.

-El placer es mio, mi hija a hablado bien de ti- le contesto.

-Gracias, um, le presento a mi hermano Albafica- presento Dayana.

-Mucho gusto- le dijo con mejor porte.

-Mucho gusto joven, le presento a mi señora esposa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto joven- le dijo la madre.

-Un placer señora- le dijo dandose cuenta que Agasha saco la sonrisa de su madre, ya que es deslumbrante, pero no tanto que la de su hija que es un angel para el.

-Por que no vienen a cenar con nosotros- propuso a los amigos de sus hijos.

-Y la floreria?- pregunto Agasha.

-Venimos cansados hija, ademas queremos seguir conociendo a sus amigos- le contesto el padre.

-Me parece una excelente idea madre- le dijo Manigoldo-vamos.

-Esta bien, gracias- le contesto Albafica -pero terminemos esto de una vez.

Al rato terminaron, yendo a la casa de los Nishimura a cenar.

-Y diganme que estudian?- les pregunto el padre.

-Yo estudio arquitectura junto a Manigoldo- le contesto Albafica.

-Yo diseño grafico igual que Agasha- le dijo Dayana abrazando a la susodicha.

-Y sus padres a que se dedican?- les pregunto ahora la señora de la casa.

-Eh- susurro Dayana agachando la cabeza llamando la atencion de la familia Nishimura.

-Te sientes bien linda?- le pregunto la madre de Agasha preocupada.

-Nuestros padres murieron hace un año- les dijo Albafica.

Silencio, eso es lo que habia en ese rato.

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo la señora viendo que su hija abraza a su amiga y su hijo posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo brindandole apoyo.

-Como murieron?- pregunto el señor.

-Pues…- le dice Dayana ya un poco mas tranquila con el abrazo de Agasha- murieron en un accidente automovilistico.

-Lo sentimos mucho por preguntar eso- le dijo la madre yendi a abrazar a la amiga de su hija y el padre tambien posando una mano en el amigo de su hijo apoyandolo.

-Si necesitan ayuda para algo, no duden en llamarnos- pidio la señora.

-Gracias- respondieron.

Despues de media hora, estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que tuvieron que marcharse.

-Los vemos en la universidad- les dijeron a los Shoga.

-Si- contestaron, caminando hacia su departamento.

Sin saber que el dia de mañana veran a alguien familiar.

 **Continuara…**

 **Al fin estoy en vacaciones asi que me pondre a actualizar los fics.**

 **Gracias Angie Macias(jejeje de verdad te gustan los personajes de sant seiya),sakura uchija(que bueno que te gusto),Monkey(gracias por pasarte por este fic),y si me falta a alguien lo siento(a veces tengo mala memoria para recordar nombres asi que lo siento para la proxima pongo a todos).**

 **Ah y disculpen si hay faltas horrografica.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**

 **PD: POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**

 **Los Occ y la historia en sí, si lo es.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **POV Normal**

-Buenos días estudiantes- les dijo el inspector de la facultad de arquitectura.

-Buenos días- les contestaron en coro.

-Hoy tendran a un profesor que les impartirá matematica superior - les dijo escuchandose la puerta corrediza abrirse, dejando ver a un señor con cabello castaño rojizo largo con ojos castaños claros haciendo que el inspector se retirara.

-Me llamo Lugonis Shoga y voy a impartirles clases de matemática superior como lo dijo el inspector- les dijo haciendo que las alumnas de ese salón suspiraran, ya que el profesor no estaba para botarlo a la basura (ya saben como un adonis).

 **POV Manigoldo**

-Así que un nuevo profesor, eh- pienso- pero Shoga, donde he escuchado ese apellido.

-Que hace aquí?- escucho la pregunta de Albafica.

-Lo conoces?- le pregunto picándome la curiosidad.

 **POV Albafica**

Cuando escuche ese nombre dirigi mi mirada hacia donde provenía la voz-Tio-pienso.

-Que hace aquí?- me pregunto.

-Lo conoces?- me pregunto Manigoldo, esperando mi respuesta.

-Si, si lo conozco- le respondí- es mi tio.

Viendo que Lugonis dirigía su mirada hacia donde estoy.

 _ **En la facultad de Diseño gráfico.**_

 **POV Normal**

-Me llamo Minos Grow- se presentó el nuevo profesor de computación haciendo que sus alumnas reaccionen igual que las alumnas de arquitectura.

 **POV Dayana**

Veo que el profesor Minos va ser popular con mis compañeras- pienso, viendo y sonriendo a mis compañeras que destilaban corazones por doquier.

 **POV Agasha**

Veo a mis compañeras pensando- se ve que es amable.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el rostro apuesto del profesor Minos.

 **POV Normal**

En la facultad de diseño gráfico todas las chicas no apartaban sus ojos del atractivo profesor Minos queriéndose comer con la mirada.

Mientras que en la facultad de arquitectura todos están sorprendidos tanto hombres como mujeres, ya que el profesor explica una ecuacion de la forma más fácil para sus alumnos que entienden inmediatamente.

-Y así se llega a este resultado- les dijo justo cuando tocan la campana para cambio de clases- bueno eso es todo por hoy.

Los alumnos se retiran, no antes que algunas chicas(para no decir todas) miraran con ojos soñadores a su profesor Lugonis quién es sumamente apuesto.

-Tio Lugonis- le llamaron.

-Ah, hola Albafica- le contestó.

-Co… como es que estas aquí?- le pregunto.

-Pues vengo a impartir clases como ves- le contestó.

-Eso lo se pero, por qué?- le dijo/pregunto.

-Porque es una muy buena oportunidad en trabajar en esta prestigiosa universidad y también porque quiero estar con mis sobrinos- le respondió.

-Entonces son familia?- le preguntó Manigoldo.

-Así es, eres su amigo no?- le pregunta.

-Si, me llamo Manigoldo Nishimura- le dijo .

-Pues como ya sabes me llamo Lugonis, pero ustedes cómo son mis alumnos me tienen que decir Shoga, pero afuera de la universidad me puedes llamar por mi nombre de pilas- les dijo-y ahora a dónde van?.

-Nosotros tenemos libre esta hora y la siguiente y usted tío?- le dijo/pregunto.

-Solo tengo esta hora libre nomas- le contestó.

-Entonces acompáñenos porque vamos a ver a pimpollo y a Dayana- le dijo Manigoldo.

-Me parece excelente idea, quiero ver a mi sobrina- les dijo Lugonis dirigiéndose a fuera de la facultad.

-Asi que tu hermana es amiga de Dayana?- le pregunto.

-Asi es, pimpollo y Dayana son amigas- le respondió.

-Tioooo!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Los tres hombres miraron como Dayan venía corriendo hacia donde están, Albafica miro que más allá venia Agasha, tan bella como siempre para después fruncir el ceño, ya que no venía sola sino con alguien a quien el no conocía hablando tranquilamente con Agasha.

-Tio Lugonis!- le dijo Dayana guindandose del cuello del profesor.

-Como a estado mi sobrina favorita?- le preguntó.

-Bien, aunque soy tu única sobrina aparte de Albafica pero el es hombre asi que no cuenta- le dijo bajandose.

-Bueno fue un placer hablar contigo señorita Nishimura- contestó el profesor, haciendo que Albafica tuviera una mortifera aura, solo dándose cuenta de eso Lugonis quien se sorprendio pero a la vez se reía internamente.

-Quien es el?- pregunto a su hermana con voz un poco ronca producto de su 'celos'.

-Es un profesor nuevo que acaba de llegar se llama Minos Grow- le contesto un poco extrañada por la actitud de su hermano.

Agasha se acercó a donde estan viendo como Albafica esta un poco enojado pero se contenía.

-Así que usted es la famosa Agasha-pregunto Lugonis no aguanto su curiosidad y se acercó a la chica.

-Famosa?- eso sorprendió a Agasha.

-La hermana de Manigoldo- le dijo Lugonis admirando la belleza natural de Agasha "con razón que Albafica esta celoso que se le acerque otro hombre" piensa.

-Si, y usted es…- dijo Agasha.

-Que descortés soy, me llamo Lugonis Shoga y doy clases de matemática en la facultad de arquitectura- se presentó.

-Shoga?- dijo- disculpe, usted es algún familiar de Dayana?-le pregunta.

-Que lista eres, ademas de bella, asi es soy su tío- le dijo Lugonis con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Agasha por el hecho que le dijo bella.

-Por que no platicamos alla tio?- le señaló Dayana el jardín que contaba con un kiosko.

-Esta bien, vamos- le contesto.

 **Continuará…**

 **Heeee ya voy por el otro capitulo, bravo.**

 **Y a quienes no les di la gracias el otro capitulo lo hago ahora.**

 **Gracias a Beauty4ever y Erikawaii95.**

 **Esta vez corregi la ortografia.**

 **12.**

 **PD:POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**

 **Los Occ y la historia en si, si lo es.**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **POV Dayana**

Estoy tan contenta de que mi tio este aqui con nosotros, despues del accidente que tuvieron nuestros padres no lo habiamos visto pero eso quedo en el olvido ya, lo he pasado muy bien estos ultimos dos meses, ya que mi tio a venido a prepararnos sus deliciosas comidas y no es que no me guste lo que mi hermano prepara, ni mucho menos lo mio, solo que mi tio tiene unas habilidades culinarias verdaderamente exquisitas que hace que cualquiera no se resista de comer mas de lo debido.

Y hablando de mi hermano lo he notado pensativo por no decir distraido, tanto que se le olvidan las cosas por tan pequeña o insignificante que sea.

-Lo siento, olvide mi cuaderno- escucho decirme mi hermano, entrando a su cuarto, lo segui, entrando y viendo que mi hermano estaba buscando con desesperacion.

-Que cuaderno bucas hermano?- le pregunto viendo que se agacha buscando debajo de la cama.

-Mi cuaderno de aritmetica- me contesto; yo me acerque a la cama viendo que ahi esta el dichoso cuaderno junto con el cuaderno de fisica avanzada -es este.

Le enseñe el cuaderno viendo que sus ojos se abrian como platos por la sorpresa.

-Donde estaba?- me pregunto quitandomelo de la mano.

-Estaba aqui, justo con el cuaderno de fisica- le digo viendo que lo metia en su mochila el cuaderno.

-Enserio, no me di cuenta- me dijo.

"Ese es el problema, ahora no te das cuenta de nada" pense.

-Hermano, te puedo preguntar algo?- le pregunte viendo que se me quedaba supuestamente mirando.

-Dayana lo..lo siento tengo que ir a clases ya, perdi mucho tiempo, chao- me dijo besando mi frente y saliendo de la habitacion tan rapido que no pude objetar nada.

-Seguro que le pasa algo, ni modo tendre que esperar hasta que llegue- me puse a arreglar el cuarto, ya que lo desordeno y como lo supuse termine rapido "ahora qye hago, um, mejor voy a comprar la despensa" pense cogiendo la plata que voy a gastar con las llaves del departamento, cerrandolo.

-Haber que tengo que comprar- veo la lista de biberes que falta.

-Mami mira mi globo, se esta yendo- escuche la voz de una niña, alze la cabeza viendo como el globo pasaba encima de mi, me alce un poco y lo agarre, tendiendole a la niña quien me sonrio -gracias.

Le devolvi la sonrisa, la madre me dio las gracias y se retiro con la niña cogida de la mano.

.

.

"Y ahora como hago?" fue lo que pense, vi las enormes bolsas de compras que tendria que llevar "si mi hermano estuviese aqui me ayudaria, uf ni modo, tendre que hacerlo sola" no sabia muy bien como maniobre las bolsas pero las agarre todas "si que estan pesadas" quise dar el primer paso pero no podia, las bolsas pesaban bastante.

-Necesitas ayuda Dayana?- escuche una voz, me gire encontrandome con mi compañero Daniel.

-No, yo si puedo, gracias- conteste caminando un poco mas, solo dos pasos cuando Daniel se puso en mi camino.

-Insisto, te ayudo- intenta coger las bolsas.

-Yo tambien, yo puedo- parece que no le gusto mi respuesta porque fruncio el ceño.

-Te ayudo Dayana- me cogio del brazo apretandolo, haciendo que me duela, no voy a llorar por su acto brusco, no enfrente de el "si estuviese Agasha me ayudaria" porque era verdad, Agasha es la unica que me ayuda a espantar a este, desde que entramos juntas al salon Daniel fue el primero en ser cortez con nosotras, principalmente conmigo, intentando que saliera con el, fracasando en el intento, es un ser despreciable que cada rato me acosa sino fuera por Agasha no sabria que cosas me habria hecho Daniel hace meses, las otras veces que no iba con Agasha corri con suerte para no toparmelo, pero ahora creo que la suerte se me fue de viaje porque no tengo a nadie quien me ayude.

-Dayana dijo que no asi que sueltala antes de que te golpee- escuche la voz de Manigoldo.

Senti que me soltaba el brazo, escuchando despues unos pasos alejarse.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto, ayudandome con la mayoria de las bolsas.

-Si lo estoy, um Manigoldo, yo puedo- le digo intentando coger las bolsas que me quito.

-Clarp que puedes pero igual te ayudo- puso las compras como si no pesara nada a su altura para que no la cogiera -el te hizo esto?.

Senti miedo, eso es lo que senti con la mirada que dirigia Manigoldo hacia mi brazo y ahi me di cuenta con horror que la mano de Daniel habia dejado marca en mi brazo.

-Ese idiota- vi que Manigoldo queria ir por Daniel asi que le cogi la mano, senti una electricidad pasar por mi cuerpo cuando lo toque.

-No espera, no vale la pena si- le digo intentando tranquilizarlo, lograndolo y haciendo que sonria.

-Esta bien, vamos te acompaño a tu departamento- empezo a caminar.

-No es necesario, puedo coger un taxi- le digo siguiendole el paso.

-Asi, pues yo no quiero- me dijo sorprendiendome.

-Pe..pero- no pude articular mas palabras.

-Ademas nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo asi que aprovechare hoy- se volteo cuandp dijo aquellas palabras, haciendome sonrojar porque se veia terriblemente atractivo cuando me dedico una encantadora sonrisa justo cuando paso una ventisca haciendo que ondeara su cabello rebelde "que guapo es, pero que digo, vamos Dayana el es el amigo de tu hermano no puedes pensar en eso" me di una cachetada mental para despejar ese pensamiento.

-Esta bien- le digo con la cabeza gacha para que no viera mi sonrojo.

Y asi pasamos todo el camino, hablando trivialidades y otras cosas.

 **Continuara..**

 **Gracias** **Beauty4ever** **por tu apoyo( te lo agradezco mucho, algun dia te lo devolvere).**

 **Ya me estoy poniendo al dia jijijiji.**

 **Lo siento si encuentran faltas horrograficas.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**

 **PD: POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los** **personajes** **de** **Saint** **Seiya** **Lost** **Canvas no me pertenecen.**

 **Los Occ** **y** **la** **historia** **en** **si** , **si** **lo** **es**.

 **PD** : **En** **este** **capitulo** **va** **haber** **algunas** **oraciones** **en** **ingles** **por** **eso** **voy** **a** **poner** **en** **(** **) para** **que** **sepan** **lo** **que** **significa**.

 **Chapter** **9**

 **POV** **Normal**

-Gracias de nuevo Manigoldo- se despido de el - la proxima te invito algo como re….- no pudo decir mas, ya que por las escaleras subia una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos cafes quien al verla sonrie poniendo a Dayana palida como el papel.

-Oh, Dayana, long time no see?- (Oh, Dayana, cuanto tiempo sin verte) le digo viendola de abajo hacia arriba.

-Carla, you do here?- (Carla, que haces aqui?) le pregunto intentando despejar mi mente.

-I came to study here, what else, besides being back with my boyfriend - (Vine a estudiar aqui, que mas, ademas de estar de nuevo con mi novio Albafica) le digo viendo al joven que esta con Dayana -Dayana already have a boyfriend, i congratulate you, he is very handsome but not compared to my Albafica- (Dayana ya tienes novio, te felicito, es muy guapo pero no se compara con mi Albafica).

-Your boyfriend?, I remember my brother would not you want or you wanted as a bride and do not want to hear presence because he is not an object- (Tu novio?, que yo recuerde mi hermano no te quiso ni te quera como novia y no te quiero escuchar que le digas mio en mi presencia porque el no es un objeto) le digo haciendo enfasis en mio "solo ella es capaz de hacerme enojar, pero esta vez no, no se saldra con la suya, mi hermano se merece a alguien mejor como….como Agasha" pense, no sabia porque pero desee que mi hermano este con alguien como Agasha, no a alguien como Carla que se queria comer con los ojos a Manigoldo.

Hice caso omiso a las palabras de Dayana y me dirigi al apuesto joven -Hola, tu quien eres?.

Alce la ceja cuando me hablo "por que con Dayana hablo en ingles y conmigo Japones?, acaso cree que no entendi de lo que hablaron" pense girandome hacia Dayana -Mas tarde me voy- le digo dandole a entender que no me iba a ir de alli sino se iba antes la tipa esa.

-Bueno, se ve que vas a estar muy ocupada, por eso me retiro, nos vemos mañana en la universidad- le digo iendo a mi nuevo departamento -ah, por cierto yo vivo en el piso de arriba de ustedes asi que me veran muy seguido.

Eso me sorprendio, vi que se perdia por las escaleras, me giro topandome con la cara seria de Manigoldo.

-Quien era ella?- le pregunte, "por lo que veo ella va acarrear problemas".

-Alguien quien conocimos cuando estabamos en Alemania, es una historia larga- le digo, esa respuesta no le gusto, ya que su mirada me decia que continuara -lo podemas hablar adentro con mas calma.

.

.

.

-Asi que la acosadora personal de Alba- le digo intentando contener la risa que me causaba, fracasando miserablemente -jajajajajaja.

Lo mire con mala cara, ya que lo que le conte no me causaba risa -Hablo en serio, ella es una arpia, una cualquiera, es alguien quien no quiero como cuñada, ademas de su fama de andar con uno y con otro.

-Sobre que es una arpia y una cualquiera no te lo niego porque se ve que es asi- le digo intentando tranquilizarla cambiando de tema -oye no crees que Albafica esta raro?- le pregunto viendo su rostro "parece que funsiono".

Yo solo asenti, ya que era verdad hasta Manigoldo lo noto -No sabes que es lo que le sucede?.

-No, solo se que cada vez que mira a ese profesor nuevo de ustedes pone mala cara y mas cuando ve que Agasha esta con el- le dije viendo que se sorprendia.

-Hablas en serio!- hable con asombro despues sonrei, ya que solo habia una cosa "esta celoso, y si esta celoso por el profesor minos cuando esta cerca de agasha eso quiere decir solo una cosa" -le gusta Agasha- hable parandome del sofa y comenzando a dar saltitos de la emocion.

-De que estas hablando?- le pregunte, para mi eso no era posible, mi hermana con Albafica no me lo imaginaba "bueno, si me lo imagino pero eso no es el caso"

-Que Albafica esta enamorado de Agasha, que mas- rode los ojos, ya que para mi esta claro como el agua -sus constantes distracciones, sus insomios.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- refute.

-Sabias que la otra vez casi quema la cocina- le dije, ahora el sorprendido era el.

-Eso no tiene logica, Albafica es un gran chef a menos que- no quise decir mas, ya que me llego de golpe la verdad.

-A menos que este enamorado- continue lo que no pudo decir.

Solo asenti, pasandome una mano por la cara, sentia que sudaba "mi hermana, mi hermana con mi mejor amigo" no lo podia creer -La pimpollo con la rosa.

-No te lo imaginas, harian la pareja perfecta- le dije.

Yo solo asenti ante lo dicho "bueno, es mejor el que un mocoso".

-Que dices Manigoldo?- le pregunte esperando la respuesta a mi gran idea.

-Que digo que cosa?- le pregunte, no le habia escuchado nada hace un momento.

-No escuchastes verdad?- vi que asintio -te lo volvere a decir.

.

.

.

-Ah no, conmigo no cuentas- le dije despues de escuchar su descabellada idea.

-Por que no?- pregunte.

-Como me puedes pedir que junte a mi hermana con Alba- le dije -dejalos, ellos se pondran entender.

-Por que lo dices?- le pregunte.

-Agasha tiene los mismos 'sintomas' que tu hermano- le dije, Agasha estaba mas distraida de lo normal, vi que Dayana queria decir algo, asi que la interrumpi -y no, no pienses mal, Agasha no esta enamorada del profesor de ustedes y no me lo preguntes que no te lo voy a responder.

-Entonces los dejamos que sigan su camino y se junten, mientras que nosotros solo observamos- baje la cabeza cuando lo dije, no queria eso, queria ayudar a mi amiga y a mi hermano.

-Podemos aconsejarles en vez en cuando- trate de reconfortarla, alce su caneza mirandola a los ojos.

Eso me alegro, no aguantando mas lo abrace diciendole -Agasha y Albafica, se escucha bien.

Terminamos rompiendo el abrazo cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

-Dayana ya estoy aqui- escuchamos la voz de mi hermano.

 **Continuara**..

 **Uf** , **perdon** **perdon** **perdon** **perdonnn** **por** **demorarme** **tanto** **( ahora** **comprendo** **a** **los** **otros** **escritores** **de** **fics** **cuando** **se** **demoran** **en** **actualizar)** **en** **serio** **lo** **siento** **(este** **es** **mi** **ultimo** **año** **de** **cole** , **y** **pues** **estoy** **en** **puros** **examenes** , **proyectos** , **tramites)** **espero** **que** **comprendan**.

 **Pero** **como** **estamos** **en** **temporada** **festivas** **voy** **a** **estar** **publicando** **algunas** **historias** **(mi** **hermana** **me** **pidio** **que** **hiciera** **un** **fics** **de** **Sarada** , **la** **hija** **de** **Sasuke** **no** **se** **si** **ustedes** **han** **visto** **el** **anime** **Naruto** , **si** **es** **asi** **los** **felicito** **y** **si** **no** , **se** **los** **recomiendo** ; **tambien** **una** **de** **Itachi** , **ese** **es** **mi** **personaje** **favorito** **se** **titula** _ **charla)**_ **.**

 **Quienes** **hallan** **leido** **esto** **se** **los** **agradezo** **(quienes** **han** **sentido** **curiosidad** **por** **el** **Fic** _**charla**_ **y** **han** **ido** **a** **leerlo** **tambien).**

 **PD** : **Ya** **he** **actualizado** **los** **fics** _**Lazos del destino**_ **y** _ **Dulce castigo.**_

 _ **PD2:**_ **Necesito que me digan 3 nombres de mujeres y 3 hombres que les gusten (porfavor las necesito para continuar el fic** _ **Dulce castigo, las que mas me llame la atencion las pondre)**_

 **PD3:Tratare** **de** **hacer** **un** **Oneshot** **de** **este** **Fics** **por** **navidad**.

 **PD4: Porfavor dejen un lindo review**

 **ATT**. **Agatali12**


End file.
